


Brattitude

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Cliche AUs And Where To Shitpost Them [18]
Category: Bandom, Metallica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bickering, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex (kinda but not really), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Spanking, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: The right thing to do would be to remain calm and turn the other cheek, maybe persuade Kirk to get himself under control, but James has lost all patience at this point and intended to teach Kirk a lesson once and for all.





	Brattitude

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is sort of a mixute of two prompts I had from Tumblr. The first one being Kirk having an attitude and James fucking it out of him and the other prompt being 80s Kirk with current era James. I decided to kill two birds with one stone and combined them into this monstrosity. 
> 
> Also, the title is so cringe but I'm too tired to care. Also also, this is an alternate universe featuring step daddy!James... Also also also, this is kind of a rehash of my previous Kirk/James fic but with fucking.

James came home early to the sound of music blaring. It was coming from upstairs, which wasn't a surprise because he already knew it could only be one person. But before he went upstairs to scold the person in question he took off his jacket, tossed his keys onto the coffee table, and made his way to the kitchen. James looked around to see that the sink was still full of dirty dishes. He walked over to the garbage can and lifted it up, finding it filled to the brim with waste and grimaced when the smell hit him. James looked up to the ceiling from where the loud music was seeping through and sighed.

It was the last thing James wanted to see the moment he got home, but what did he expect? It wasn't that his step son was particularly lazy or anything, if his mother was here he'd get his chores done immediately, but the kid didn't exactly like or respect James all that much. He wasn't sure what the reasoning behind it was, but he's been married to the kid's mom for five years now and they still don't really see eye to eye. It wasn't out of resentment for replacing his real dad, James knew that much. The kid's real dad was a scumbag from what he's heard. Maybe he had a problem with father figures in general.

Either way, James had to step up and lay down the law even if that meant having his step son be mad at him for the rest of the weekend. James wasn't strict in any sense, he's given the boy ample space and consideration, but no matter how lenient or understanding he was there was no winning him over. James was already kicking himself just thinking about walking up to the boy's room and getting on his case to finish his chores. Despite the initial hesitation, James still had to be the boss of the house while his wife was away visiting family.

He climbed the stairs, the music getting louder and louder the closer he got, and took a deep breath as he approached the boy's room. The door was slightly ajar, prompting James to let himself in without a cursory knock first. Not like it would be heard over the music anyway; or acknowledged for that matter. The boy was laying down on his stomach across the twin sized bed with his nose in a comic while the stereo blared obnoxiously. James walked over to the stereo undetected and unplugged it, making the kid spring to life.

“Kirk, what have I told you about playing your music too loud?” James sighed, holding the end of the power cord in his hand before letting go of it.

“You could have asked me to turn it down,” Kirk remarked, looking mildly irritated.

“I _have_ ,” said James. “You just never listen to me.”

“Is that all you came up here for?” Kirk asked impatiently, closing his comic with a huff.

“No, actually. I wanted to know why you haven't cleaned the dishes or taken out the garbage yet,” James explained, ignoring Kirk's sass for one moment.

“I'm gonna do it, just not right now,” Kirk stated.

“Wouldn't it be better if you got your chores done first? That way you have the whole weekend to do whatever you want?” James postulated, using a calm tone.

“It only takes, like, thirty minutes to do that stuff,” Kirk pointed out.

“An even better reason to get it outta the way,” James offered with enthusiasm.

Kirk looked at him like he was a completely out of touch old dude trying to relate to the kids and rolled his eyes like a petulant child. James wished he knew where this animosity was coming from because, even when he tried to be nice and civil, Kirk made it his life's mission to defy James at all costs. He toned it down around his mom obviously, but when it was just them two alone Kirk made sure to be as snotty as possible. It's troubling at times for James, sure, but there's an element of their little arguments that entertain James in a weird way.

“Look, I said I'm gonna do it later, okay? Get off my back,” Kirk whined despondently, grabbing his comic and flipping it open. “And can you plug my stereo back in while you're at it?”

James was taken aback by the sudden outburst. It wasn't the first time Kirk's ever talked back, but the blatant disrespect and attitude smacked him across the face from how rude it came out. It was, however, the first time Kirk ever ordered _him_ to do something (in this case, turning on his stereo). James stood where he was at the precipice of Kirk's room and stared at the young man. Kirk kept his head down as he went on reading his comic, completely disregarding James’ existence altogether.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” James said after a couple seconds ticked by with absolute silence.

“You heard me, _old man_ ,” Kirk snapped without looking up from his book.

For a few moments James didn't know what to do. He can't fully bring himself to believe Kirk just said that to him despite having heard it with his own ears. There was something about Kirk's mom being out of town that made him an even bigger brat than usual and James wasn't prepared for it. He thought maybe Kirk could sense that because he smirked when James fell silent. Either that, or something amusing happened in his book. But James highly doubted that.

“I'm gonna give you _one chance_ to take that back and apologize,” James warned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Apologize? For _what?_ ” Kirk complained, eyes darting up over his comic briefly to glare at James.

“You know why. Now apologize,” James reiterated, sounding more irritated now that his patience was being tested.

“I don't have to do a damn thing!” Kirk declared in a defiant tone. “I'm eighteen! I'm an adult! You can't tell me what to do!”

“As long as you live under my roof, you'll do whatever I tell you to do!” James yelled back, surprising Kirk enough to make the boy flinch a little. “Once you get a job and move out then you can act out all you want.”

“Screw you, James. You're not my _fucking_ dad,” Kirk retorted, using a more disinterested tone as he turned his attention back to his comic.

The right thing to do would be to remain calm and turn the other cheek, maybe persuade Kirk to get himself under control, but James has lost all patience at this point and intended to teach Kirk a lesson once and for all. He stomped over towards Kirk and snatched the comic book out of his hands, nearly tearing it in the process, and threw it across the room. Kirk's head snapped up, eyes wide with fear as he glared at James.

“What the hell?” Kirk squawked, sparing a glance over at his precious comic lying tragically on the floor.

James didn't offer any consolation or explanation as he sat down on Kirk's bed and pulled the boy down across his lap. Kirk let out a gasp as he toppled over, scrambling a little as he was manhandled into position. Kirk was confused by the sudden turn of events, but it all started to sink in after a moment. He was draped over James’ knee, his stomach and groin grinding harshly into the older man's thigh, and his butt was poised in the air slightly. James rested a hand against his butt. Was James really about to _spank_ him?

“What are you doing?” Kirk beckoned in a panic, trying to climb off of James’ lap in a half hearted attempt to get away.

Without warning James’ hand left Kirk and came back down just as fast to strike him across the butt with a tender slap. It didn't hurt, far from it actually since Kirk's jeans softened the blow, but it was shocking nonetheless. Here he was, eighteen years old and lying across his step dad's lap as he allowed himself to get spanked for talking back. Up until this point, James has never gotten physical or this upset with him. So this must have been the straw that broke the camel's back. But could Kirk really blame him? Kirk hasn't always been the most welcoming person these past five years. James had finally gotten fed up with his attitude and now he was paying for it.

“I think it's about time I give you a little lesson in respect,” James threatened, slapping Kirk on the ass again; harder this time.

“Get off of me!” Kirk ordered, grunting when James spanked him again in the same spot. Kirk tried to squirm away, but James held him in place with his free hand. “I'm gonna tell my mom!” he shouted in a last ditch effort to get James to stop.

“Be my guest. You can tell her all about how you brought this upon yourself,” James replied, landing another blow to Kirk's backside. “You need to learn that you can't always throw a fit just to get your way.”

Kirk couldn't stop the small grunts that followed after the next few swats. James kept spanking him in the same place and, even with his jeans acting as his only defense, the burning sensation started to set in. It also didn't help that Kirk was seeking out contact; keeping his ass arched in the air perpetually. He only flinched away whenever James’ hand actually made contact, but his butt would inevitably raise up afterwards. He can't begin to imagine how it must look from the other side of things. You could easily pass it off as humping or grinding and anyone would believe it because that's what it seemed like.

“Sometimes you gotta ask nicely,” James continued. He noted the way Kirk was actively keeping his butt arched before giving it another firm slap. “Or, in your case, _beg_.”

Kirk let out a particularly loud noise when James slapped his ass to punctuate the word _beg_. It was a mix between a moan and a yelp, sounding confused as it stuttered out of his throat. It was broken up by the resonating sounds of James’ hand colliding with his butt repeatedly. There was, perhaps, a two second gap in between swats, allowing Kirk to catch his breath before letting it all out in a surprised gasp when James’ big hand struck him again. The more his backside stung the more noise he made and, shockingly enough, got turned on.

He couldn't explain the weird feeling coiling deep in the pit of his stomach, but it started to make sense as to why Kirk had been adamant on keeping his ass poised in the air. It was an attempt to keep his groin as far away from James as possible so he wouldn't feel Kirk's hard on poking his thigh. In the midst of getting spanked and gasping breathlessly from the tender stinging sensation, Kirk got hard. Kirk was sporting an erection all because his step dad was disciplining him like a child. How fucking embarrassing. He didn't know what was worse. Getting spanked at eighteen by your step dad of five years or being aroused by it.

Regardless, it didn't deter Kirk from whimpering pitifully and sticking his ass out further. It came to be that Kirk was yearning for the next harsh slap of James’ hand descending upon his rear to give him that sweet, cathartic burn. Kirk was so caught up in relishing his punishment that he didn't even notice it when James stopped holding him down. He did, however, notice it when James stopped spanking him altogether and deemed his lesson learned. Kirk scrambled off of James when the older man started to get up. Time slowed for the briefest of moments and Kirk looked up at James with a dumbfounded expression.

James took this as Kirk becoming docile. There was something in the way Kirk stared at him that made James feel slightly guilty for laying his hands on Kirk like that, but the boy had pushed him too far. Five years was too long to endure such petulance and disrespect. He tried not to let his doubt or worry bleed through and issued a firm reprimand instead to bottle up the emotions that were running high right now.

“Maybe next time you'll think twice about talking back,” James said, staring down at the small young man sitting on his bed with his legs folded underneath him.

James regarded Kirk with a once over. Kirk's face was flushed red, cheeks painted rouge from the blood rushing to them, and his fidgeting hands folded in his lap. His expression was hard to decipher. He didn't look hurt or mad just… bereft. Like Kirk was waiting for something else. James turned away and went to leave the kid's room, obsessing over whether or not he'd made the right choice. He was about the leave and shut the door, but then Kirk spoke up and said something James wasn't ready for.

“ _Fuck you!_ ” Kirk yelled, getting James to stop dead in his tracks.

His heart pounded erratically in his chest from the rush of adrenaline he got and had trouble breathing as he anticipated what James might do. It was the only thing Kirk could think of to do to keep James from leaving and get him right where he wanted him. Something inside of Kirk had snapped and, despite his better judgment, found himself _wanting_. There was no denying that he secretly found James attractive, no matter how many times he tried to discourage himself from thinking so. Maybe that was part of the reason why he was so mean to James. To distance himself as far away as possible.

James turned around and just gawked at Kirk in awe, perplexed that Kirk would say something like that to him after what just happened. He could tell the kid looked just as bewildered by the profanity, but also _determined_? For the longest time James just stood there as if in a stalemate of sorts and attempted to process what was happening.

“You're a fucking prick, bastard, cunt!” Kirk listed off, spouting out whatever harsh expletive he could think of in that moment. “You don't have the balls to come back over here to do that again! Asshole!”

Kirk's eyes are wild and his whole body is vibrating with excitement. His cock is painfully erect and leaking inside of his pants right now just hoping, _begging_ , that James will storm over and punish him again. For a split second all they do is stare at each other, both too petrified to do anything further, but Kirk saw the precise moment James shattered from within. He thought James had seemed pissed before, now he was absolutely _fuming_ with rage. Kirk's heart stuttered as James made a bee line right back over towards his bed.

Kirk flinched the moment James laid his hands on him, curling in on himself slightly just in case James _really_ hit him, but was relieved when the older man threw him down against the bed and flipped him over. Kirk gasped and whimpered as James handled him roughly. He was lying on his stomach, hands planted firmly against the mattress, as the older man reached underneath him to undo his pants. Kirk raised his hips up and soon enough James was yanking his pants away entirely, making him shiver.

“You just don't know when to shut your fucking mouth, do you?” James posed, scoffing in amazement at Kirk's ability to piss him off. “Lets see how well you'll run your mouth after this.”

That's when the barrage of slaps rained down upon Kirk's ass once again; this time with only the thin layer of his briefs to protect him. James didn't take it easy on Kirk either. He was through with trying to remain as civil as possible and just let out all of his aggression on spanking Kirk. Not even the cries and screams could deter James from stopping now. He was invested in teaching Kirk a lesson one way or another. Even if that meant spanking him into compliance.

Below him, Kirk was wailing and clawing at his bedsheets, twisting them in his hands as the bed shook violently from the force. Each strike of James’ hand was like a lash cracking against Kirk's ass, no doubt marking him with red hand prints. James swore he even saw a tear trickling down Kirk's cheek at one point. But despite all of Kirk's whimpering, James didn't stop. James will keep spanking until his palm goes numb and the tops of Kirk's thighs are bright red from abuse. At least, that was the plan until Kirk shouted again at the top of his lungs.

“ _Harder daddy!_ ” Kirk sobbed loudly, wailing like a banshee to drown out his own cries of pain and arousal.

The older man's ears were ringing from the shrill cry, causing the room to go deathly quiet. James paused mid swing to stare down at where his step son lie across the bed. James glanced at his own hand, finding it to be red and throbbing with a dull ache from spanking Kirk so hard. He looked back at Kirk and down the length of the boy's body. Kirk was squirming restlessly against the mattress with his hips swaying in the air as if begging to be hit again. It was in this moment that Kirk's words had finally began to sink in. James didn't know what to say or do; didn't know how to react.

That ultimately didn't matter in the end because Kirk had somehow managed to catch James off guard as the older man had an existential crisis. Kirk grabbed James by the front of his shirt and threw the mature man down against his mattress, reversing the roles as Kirk climbed on top of his step dad. Kirk swung a leg over James’ waist and planted his hands on his broad chest, smirking when he felt how fast James’ heart was racing. James lay there beneath his step son, completely dumbfounded as his eyes came to rest on the erection straining the front of Kirk's underwear. They were damp with pre come, suggesting Kirk may have been turned on since the first spanking. It made James shudder.

“Kirk, what are you doing?” James asked calmly, hands hovering over Kirk's waist as he stared up at the young man sitting on his lap.

“I want you to fuck me,” Kirk proclaimed, humping back onto James’ lap in an attempt to turn him on.

“That isn't funny. Get off of me right now,” James ordered, realizing the tables have been turned.

“You think I'm bluffing? Do you see how wet I am for you?” Kirk pointed out.

He saw James look down at his crotch once again and rubbed his ass strategically against his step dad's groin. The older man wasn't hard yet, but Kirk could tell that his resolve was crumbling fast. The hot, stinging pain in his ass cheeks was all but forgotten now that he had James at his mercy, at least for the time being. Kirk ran his hands all over James’ broad chest and rocked his hips back and forth. Kirk's groomed himself to hate this man for the past five years and now James is all he wanted.

“You forget I'm married to your mother?” James argued, trying his best to keep himself under control as his eighteen year old step son grinded on his lap.

“So? She doesn't have to know,” said Kirk. His hands drifted down lower and teased the hem of James’ jeans. “Kinda like how she doesn't need to know how you spanked me.”

“You pushed me. I was just teaching you a lesson,” James responded quickly. He was getting heated again. In more ways than one.

“Then teach me another lesson,” Kirk goaded, rubbing his cock firmly against the front of the older man's rough jeans. “Teach me how to get fucked, _daddy_.”

The color all but drained from his face as Kirk said those words to him. He can't lie, but he's always found Kirk to be an attractive boy. He's never had dirty thoughts about him, though. Kirk was his step son and barely legal for that matter. James was trying, in vain, to draw a line in the sand and stop this before it could escalate, but Kirk kept coming up behind him to erase it. It got to the point where James could no longer distinguish the line, relying on his own willpower to do what was right. But Kirk wouldn't stop pushing him; wouldn't stop running his mouth.

“Or are you too old to get it up anymore?” Kirk mocked, scoffing when all James could do was stare at him like an idiot.

That was it. James couldn't take it anymore. Kirk had succeeded in getting what he wanted and all it required was pushing James to his boiling point. James grabbed Kirk by the hips and flipped them over, practically body slamming Kirk into the bed. Kirk let out a pleased laugh like he was having the time of his life, but James wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face. Then again, that was the whole point to Kirk's plan. James didn't stop to think about that as he was too busy turning Kirk onto his stomach like before and stripping the boy of his underwear, leaving him in just a ripped up tank top.

He gazed upon his lithe body and drank in the sight of his rosy, welted cheeks. There were faint hand prints splayed across the curve of Kirk's ass like a hot iron brand. James’ brand. Kirk belonged to him now. James reached out to cup Kirk's small shapely ass and squeezed it tenderly, eliciting a moan out of the boy. He spread his thighs apart, granting James entry to his body. The kid really wasn't winding him up after all. He wanted James, _badly_. And all this time James was certain the kid hated his guts, maybe still did in some strange way, but there was no denying what you truly desired and Kirk desired to be fucked by his step dad.

James parted Kirk's cheeks with his thumbs and exposed the young man's entrance, earning him a soft gasp in response. James felt himself swell at the sight of Kirk's little hole clenching and throbbing wantonly, begging to be filled. A part of James was on a guilt trip right now, shaming James for even entertaining the idea of fucking his step son, but the power of boners was stronger and before James’ last line of defense could kick in, he was already preparing to deflower the boy with the enthusiasm of a man half his age.

He used the lube Kirk had hidden in his nightstand drawer (Kirk didn't even have to tell him because James had found it once before) and spread it all along his cock. He rubbed some against Kirk's hole as an afterthought, not even bothering to finger him first, before he shoved his way inside of Kirk. A strangled moan echoed throughout the room, but Kirk didn't sound like he was in pain. Far from it, actually. It tipped James off that Kirk might not be a virgin. The thought alone made James’ cock twitch as he buried himself deep inside Kirk's little ass.

“Yeah, can't run your mouth when you have a cock up your ass, huh?” James teased, grabbing a handful of Kirk's hair as he pounded away with unrelenting vigor.

The force of his thrusts punched moans and grunts out of Kirk left and right, fucking him into silence as far as talking was concerned.

“Is this how I get you to finally shut up? By fucking you speechless?” James asked rhetorically.

James fucked Kirk much like how he had spanked; hard and rough. He alternated between pulling Kirk's hair and holding the boy by the hips so he could lay his entire weight into each thrust as Kirk just laid there and took his punishment like a good boy. He moaned and begged his _daddy_ to fuck him harder all while goading James by talking back and being mouthy much like he had been doing up until now.

“You call that fucking?” Kirk ridiculed; grunting. “Look, I know you're old and have a hard time keeping an erection, but I want you to fuck me until I can't walk properly for a week.”

“Careful what you wish for, _princess_ ,” James warned with a smirk.

Kirk knew damn well what he was doing, unleashing the wrath on himself like that, but _goddamn_. James must have taken his words personally because now he was fucking Kirk like a sex doll. He didn't bother easing Kirk into it or took into account how hard he was actually going. Kirk wanted it rough, so that's exactly what James intended to give him. He'll know what it means to be fucked before the day is through, much like he'll know the meaning of respect.

The whole bed shook and creaked violently as Kirk was drilled into the mattress by his step dad. His own cock was rubbing against his covers in the same up/down motion his whole body was moving as James pounded away at his sore ass. The sound of skin slapping filled the room and was accompanied by a symphony of loud moans and grunting. Kirk raised his hips up to meet James’ thrusts and slipped a hand down between his legs to grasp his leaking cock.

Kirk let James do all the work as the sheer force of the older man's hips sent his fist sliding along his cock. Kirk kept his ass poised in the same position, allowing James to go even deeper and, eventually, find his prostate. Kirk was in la la land, moaning incoherently into his pillow and completely unaware of how much he was drooling from his mouth hanging open. James had finally gotten to the point of fucking every ounce of attitude out of Kirk. The only word Kirk could even say anymore was _daddy_ and he chanted it like a meditative mantra.

James kept up his brutal, punishing pace, slamming his hips into Kirk's ass until they were both trembling with their impending climaxes. Kirk's thighs were shaking from a mixture of being fucked so hard as well as having his prostate over stimulated by James’ big cock. Kirk tilted his hips slightly, causing James’ cock to lodge directly into his prostate and sending him into a moaning, writhing fit against the mattress. James grabbed ahold of his hips as he spasmed uncontrollably and held Kirk firmly in place, keeping the tip of his dick rubbing into that sweet spot until it hurt.

Kirk's hand wrung what was left of his orgasm out of his twitching cock before collapsing face first into his bed. Kirk laid there like he was dead, completely fucked out, as James picked up the pace again and pounded at Kirk's ass. It wasn't long before James found his own release within Kirk's tight, pulsating channel and came deep inside him. He had literally fucked Kirk into silence and James couldn't think of a more satisfying way to shut the kid up. He didn't even make a peep as James pulled out and left Kirk sprawled across his messy bed half naked and his hole leaking with come.

James straightened himself out and cast his gaze over at Kirk who had his head turned to the side so he could look at James. Kirk's hair was sticking to his forehead and his cheeks were all ruddy with arousal, not to mention the streaks of drying tears rolling down his face. Kirk looked absolutely _pitiful_ and it couldn't have turned James on even more. He knew he should be regretting what they did, after all James is a married man and this boy was his step son, but he can't bring himself to feel ashamed. They have the whole weekend to themselves and James planned to make the most of it.

But first thing's first.

“I expect you to be downstairs in five minutes to do your chores,” ordered James. “You don't wanna know what happens if you keep me waiting.”

But, then again, where's the fun in that?


End file.
